Fairy Tail: Chapter 5
by Roserouille
Summary: Completing the first job and finding a place to live!


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 5**

**Bring it on!**

Mark left the guild and went to the forest outside of Magnolia. His mission was to find a lost boy who mysteriously disappeared in the forest 2 days ago. Mark expected some danger to improve his Dragon Slayer Magic. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find anything he wanted nor did he find the boy he was looking for. He was feeling miserable and disappointed until he heard someone calling for help:

-´Help! Someone help!´

Without thinking, Mark went for the source of the voice he just heard. However, the deeper parts of the forest were very dense and Mark didn't hear the voice anymore. He had to do something to help the person calling for help. He didn't want to fail his first mission, not after everything he had done to make his wish come true. By exploring deep parts of the forest, Mark saw footprints which didn't seem to be human's. Mark sensed an epic confrontation against what seemed to be a monster, judging by the footprints. After a few minutes of following the footprints, Mark found a boy tied to a tree. He immediately ran to help him when suddenly 3 giant beasts appeared before his eyes. They were looking like giant apes of some sort. Brave and strong, Mark immediately rushed at them, doing everything he could to defeat them, even though he never did magic in his entire life. He started by rapidly punching one of them, but with no certain effect. When an ape saw all he could was that, he started to mock him:

-´Haha! If that's all he can do, this guy will be an easy prey for us!´

After hearing those words, Mark got angry and, with all his strength, he punched the ape with a frozen fist. The punch was strong enough knock out one of the apes. He replied to their earlier mocking with:

-´You will regret for saying those words! The two of you prepare for a fight because you are next!´

By focusing his magic energy, Mark formed a massive frozen snowball and rolled them to the other two apes.  
-´Don't you ever underestimate my powers again, not after everything I've done to make this happen!´

After the apes being defeated, Mark went to untie the boy with his ice powers. The boy was very thankful to him:

-´Thank you! You are awesome!´

-´Not a problem. What's your name?´

-´I'm Romeo, Romeo Conbolt!´

It immediately came up to Mark. A feeling that he somehow knew who he was. He instantly remembered his father:

-´Your dad is Macao, right?´

-´Yes, he is. Did you meet him?´

-´Not exactly. I know what he looks like, but I never met him. It's a strange story. Now let's bring you back to Macao, okay?´

-´Sure! Let's go!´

After a half an hour of walking, Mark brought Romeo to the guild. Romeo rushed to his dad, happy. Macao was very grateful to him:

-´Thank you so much for rescuing my son. Please accept this reward of 10000 jewels.´

-´Anytime! Romeo, take care next time, okay?´

-´I surely will! Thanks again!´

Soon after, Mark left the guild to find his new place to live but was interrupted by Natsu and Gray, who seemed a bit sceptical:

-´Hey, Mark. I heard you completed your first job. Nice one, man!´- said Natsu

-´It wasn't a problem with my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.´

-´Yeah. About that, I want to ask you something.´- said Gray- ´Could you describe me which spells you used? Oh, and I'm Gray nice to meet you!´

It happened again. That feeling of already knowing someone. But he just replied with:

-´Nice to meet you, too! I'm Mark, as you may know! Well, I used my frozen fist and I formed a giant frozen snowball back at the job...´

-´That's not a Dragon Slayer Magic! That's Ice-Make Magic, you stupid pyro!´- said irritated Gray to Natsu

-´What did you call me, you stripping freak?!´

And so started a fight between the two of them, between the fire and ice, the elements that don't mix. Mark didn't want to interrupt them at first but he had to:

-´Guys, I gotta tell you something. Something weird is happening to me.´

Soon they stopped and started listening to him

-´You can tell us, of course!´

-´Whenever I meet a person I get the feeling I already met them. It's really weird.´

-´Well, you said you watched us back in your world.´- said Natsu

-´Yes, but now I'm losing all of the information I once had. It's like I'm suffering from amnesia! That can't be good, since I knew everything what would've happened and...´

-´It's all right!´- said Natsu- ´It would be boring if you knew everything, don't you think? Think of it as a true adventure!´

-´You're right, but still... Anyways, I'm currently looking for a new apartment to live in. You know, since I'm from another dimension and all.´

-´Well, good luck. Me and Happy are going to Hargeon Town!´

-´Aye, sir!´- said Happy

-´We heard rumors about Salamander being there. It may be Igneel!´

-´Your foster father, right?´

-´Yes. Well, we're going now. See ya later!´

-´Bye! And good luck, guys!´

Mark knew that they would meet Lucy in Hargeon but he wanted to keep the secret since it wouldn't be great if he told them immediately. He ventured through the city for a cheap, yet comfortable apartment. After an hour of searching, he found the perfect one! Near the center of the city, 60000 jewels a month and well designed furniture. It was everything he wanted. He remembered Lucy's apartment but didn't want to take it since he knew she will live there. So, he rented a perfect apartment. Soon after, he went shopping to buy some food. When he came home it was night already so he brushed his teeth and went to bed to sleep. He was happier than ever in his life.

**To be continued...**


End file.
